<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting The Fight by BrokenBookAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189991">Fighting The Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict'>BrokenBookAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Caitlin x Harry, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Home, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Makeup, Mistakes, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of another crisis the team yet again face, though this time personal, Caitlin is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the flash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without a backward glance, Harry storms out of the room, fucking furious and his emotions rolling. </p><p>There's a brief moment of pause that follows the older man's explosion and exit.  </p><p>"I'll go talk to him."</p><p>Iris doesn't hesitate to quickly reach out to grab at Barry's arm, pulling him to a stop as she shakes her head. "No, he's not gonna want to talk to any of us right now." She explains when Barry looks at her in question at why she's stopping him from going after Harry. Iris' eyes wander away from her boyfriend where they  scan the room until they settle upon Caitlin.</p><p>"There's only one person he'll talk to right now."</p><p>As if the rest of the team had read her mind on just who that one person is, everybody as if in perfect sync turn to look at the bio engineer across the room.</p><p>It's no secret that right from the very beginning, Harry had always treated Caitlin differently. He wasn't as Cisco liked to describe him, <em>a dick</em>, when he was with her. </p><p>There's nothing to be done to contain her deep sigh as it falls upon her.  Caitlin nods in clear acceptance and stands from her chair while glancing to Cisco. "Is he still in the building?"</p><p>Cisco quickly taps away at his keyboard, the security footage appearing on his screen, where he then flicks through the cameras until he finally discovers Harry after a few moments of searching. Looking up at his friend, he says quietly, "he's in the speed lab."</p><p>Caitlin nods once more almost absently as she spares a glance at the other monitor that shows the image of Jesse, gagged and bound to a chair in some darkened room before turning to take her leave. Without thought she starts taking the familiar route down to the speed lab. Her mind is distracted, thoughts racing a mile a minute. She isn't entirely sure how this is going to go or for that matter, what she's going to say to the man she had hasn't seen properly over the last few weeks. Apart from work, there's been very little interaction. But the time to worry about that disappears when she suddenly findex herself in the doorway, looking into the lab and seeing Harry sat on the edge of the enhanced treadmill.</p><p>Walking slowly into the room, her footsteps barely register against the floor, so she's surprised when he speaks, his voice low and gruff into the silence of the room.</p><p>"Not now, Ramon."</p><p>"Guess again," She tells softly and she watches as he turns his head to look at her before glancing away. Ignoring that, Caitlin takes in his posture, elbows braced on his knees, shoulders slumped with his face buried in his hands. He looks like a man defeated. Which is more than understandable considering the current circumstances. Coming to a stop in front of him, a few feet away, she lets out a small sigh. "They figured you wouldn't want to talk with anyone else, so they sent me." She gives a little helpless shrug as she explains her presence.</p><p>Harry huffs a laugh, totally void of any humour. "One thing they got right." His words are muffled by his hands but she can still pick up the sarcastic undertone lacing his words.</p><p>"Harry..." She starts quietly and when he finally does look up at her again, her heart feels like it's shattering inside her chest at the look on his face, the clear despair in his eyes and it has her moving towards him before she realises what exactly she's doing. "Oh sweetheart..." Caitlin whispers as she drops to her knees in front of him, her hands rising to cup his face gently. The last few weeks of heartache almost instantly melt away at the feel of him against her and all that is left for her is a simply need to be there for him, for Harry.</p><p>Harry looks like a man who's about to break, like is world is imploding around him. Having her close does it, he takes the comfort as he reaches for her, his hands find on her waist and he pulls her into him, pressing her tighter against him. Hiding his face into the crook of her neck, he lets out a ragged breath and allows himself a moment to just close his eyes, lets himself be consumed by the familiar smell, touch... just everything that is Caitlin.</p><p>She holds him close for what feels like forever, just letting him have the comfort he so desperately needs while he deals with the news given to him not too long ago. "You okay?"</p><p>It screams volumes when Harry shakes his head into her neck. "No." Is all he offers in response but it's enough. She more than understands. </p><p>Caitlin runs her hand up the back of his neck to thread her fingers into his unruly hair, soothing through the curls gently. "What do you need?"</p><p>He lets out a shuddering breath against her neck. "This... you." He tightens his arms around her further, almost sinking into her. "I've missed you, Caitlin." He mutters into her ear, his breath washing over her skin and sending a shiver through her.</p><p>Caitlin swallows hard against the lump which rises in her throat and she blinks away the tears that fill her eyes at his words. Guilt settles into her stomach like a dead weight. "I've missed you too."</p><p>It's so easy and effortless how they fall back into it. </p><p>Harry's hands slide up over her back and shoulders where they continue up until they gently cup her face when he pulls back slightly to look at her. His eyes flicker from her pretty hazel gaze to her lips then back up. It's almost like he's checking it's acceptable. Slowly, finally, he leans forward to gently press his mouth to hers. It's the softest of kisses as his mouth moves over hers but it's filled with so much, it's filled with want, need, love but also apology. It says everything that they have been feeling over the last few weeks since they had parted ways, both agreeing to end what was between them. It seemed the right decision at the time what with Harry going back to Earth two again, needing to get back to the lab there and Jesse. That was until Jesse came back to pay a visit and everything went to hell in a hand basket. </p><p>As Harry slows the kiss and pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers. His posture screams his anxiety, his defeat, his need to just <em>do</em> something but what? Is the million dollar question. "What are we going to do? I can't lose her Caitlin."</p><p>Caitlin shakes her head slightly, sharing in his despair at the awful situation they find themselves in. "I don't know but we won't let anything happen to her Harry, I promise. We've been here before, with Zoom and we got her back, we'll do the same again now."</p><p>"She's out there somewhere, in this city, she could be hurt..." </p><p>"Don't think like that. Thinking the worst only makes the situation worse, it's not going to help find her."</p><p>"I-I just need to bring her home." </p><p>Her fingers brush against his jaw, feeling the prick of stubble beneath the pads. The gesture is sweet and loving and he leans into her touch. </p><p>Harry sighs, the breath heavy as it leaves his lungs, the hopeless feeling weighing down upon his heart. "Together, we'll fight this together, we need to. And... these last few weeks," he pauses to dip his head to kiss her quick again before continuing, "these last few weeks without you... we should never have walked away from each other, <em>I</em> should never have walked away from you and gone back and I'm sorry. I want you back, I <em>need</em> you back because I can't do any of this without you by my side."</p><p>The tears Caitlin had been trying to force back at bay, finally break free as she nods. "Together," She repeats then leans back into him, hugging him to her tightly like she's afraid he's going to disappear. They sit there like that for a few minutes more until Caitlin finally draws back, her hands sliding down from his shoulders, running down his arms until she takes his hands in hers, offering a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's head back up to the lab. The others are worried about you and we have to figure out how to get Jesse back home."</p><p>Harry easily agrees, standing up before helping her up of the floor. Looking down at her, he smiles that easy smile she loves so much, leans in and kisses her softly once more. It isn't a very long kiss and when they pull apart, Caitlin laces her fingers through his to tug him towards the door. The walk, just like her previous one going down is the same going back up, mindless, the route familiar and quiet. When they grow closer to the cortex, they can hear the murmur of voices from within and it's at that point Caitlin tries to pull her hand away just before they round the corner but Harry holds firm, not releasing her but instead he tightens his fingers and leans into her side, his mouth resting again her forehead. "Together," he whispers against her crown, just before they step back into the room to face the team.</p><p>Yes there are challenges ahead, the minor issue of the team adjusting to their relationship will be overshadowed by the threat the team face as they work to get Jesse home safe and sound and to capture the meta human criminals who have her. Ahead of them they have a fight and in light of everything that's happening with Jesse, it just shows that life isn't at all predictable and you never know what the future holds but they both know that moving forward into this unknown and uncertain future they face is something that they need to do together, as a couple with their friends, their <em>family</em> around them, fighting the fight together.</p><p>The end.</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>